Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest Part 2: Copper dust
by hentailover69000
Summary: Part 2 takes place in Italy 20 years after the events of Penny is Unpickable. The new JewJew Jewrno Jewvanna, and his Quest is to become the first ever Jewish Gangstar in the big gang of Passione. What problems will Jewrno face in his Quest. Read Jewrno's story to find out!
1. Chapter 1: My Dream! My Reality!

This Story of Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest stars off 20 years after the events of Part one. In a small town in Italy Ma-ma-mia. For our new protagonist as, Jewrno Jewvanna and his dream to be the first Jewish gangstar.

Jewrno with his suitcase in a bus waiting for his stop he looks out of the window for his stop. About 5 minutes later Jewrno gets off the bus, while walking on the sidewalk Jewrno secretly steals some normie's wallet. Jewrno looked inside of the wallet and found a penny in it. Jewrno then said: NicCEU!" Jewrno then walks into a Mcdonald's and orders a Big mac. 5 minutes later Jewrno receives his order and eats in the Mcdonald's for 4 minutes. Jewrno then walked out of the Mcdonald's to head home. But on his way he attempted to steal someone's wallet but he noticed. The guy said: "DO YOU KNOW WHO THE FUCK I AM BRO?! I AM LEAKY DICK RICHARD!" Jewrno then responded with: "Nigga please you and your Leaky dick stand no chance against me MA MA MIA NIGGA!"

Then Leaky Dick Richard whips out a fucking big Shovel and says: "YO NIGGA! YOU GUN DIE BY MY STANDO Grave Digger! WHICH IS THE FUCKING SHOVEL! I WILL DIG YOUR GRAVE!" Jewrno then summoned his stand. Jewjew then said: This is my stand Copper Experience! Leaky Dick Richard smashes Jewrno with his shovel cutting Jewrno's chest. Jewrno then shouted: "YO FUCKER I GUN BUST YO NUT OPEN! COPPER EXPERIENCE SICK EM!" Copper Experience then proceeded to punch the fuck out of Richard saying: MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA FUCKA!" From Copper Expedience's powerful punches, Ruchard falls over dead like a fish.

Jewrno then said: "oh shit, he dead i gattta run for it nigg!" Jewrno then proceeded to make a run for it before anything else crazier happens. Right when Jewrno fled from the scene, a tall man with a bowl haircut walks by Leaky Dick Richard. "The strange man then said: "He's dead, someone killed Leaky dick Richard? I must address the boss immediately before things get out of hand. Then about an hour later Jewrno heads to the train station to head to home. Jewrno reads a news paper about a town called Moreo and how the killer was found and apprehended by the Jew Crew. Then not to later, the same guy with the bowl haircut approaches Jewrno. The man with the Bowl haircut said to Jewrno: "Have you heard about the death of Leaky Dick Richard have you? Jewrno responded with: "no i havent seen a Leaky Dick Richard!" The Bowl haircut guy then said: "You arn't lying, are you boy?"

Then the man with the bowl haircut proceeded to lick Jewrno's face and then shouted: "THIS, THIS IS A TASTE OF A LIAR, LIAR LIAR PLANTS FOR HIRE!" Jewrno then opened his mouth to say something but fingers came out of his mouth, which looked like Richards fingers. Jewrno then shouted: "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT, MAN!"

The man with the bowl haircut revealed himself saying: "I am Bruno Bootylatti and my stando Zipper man will Fuck you up man! And Yes I've used my Zipperman to put Richards Fingers inside your mouth with ZIPPAZ!" Jewrno then activates his stand to to attempt to punch Bruno but he deflects Copper Experience's stand with his stando Zipperman! Jewrno then said: So thats your stand, Zipper man?!" Zipper man then after punched Jewrno out of the Train to continue the fight! Jewjew and Bruno exchange blows for a bit.

Then later on in the fight Bruno pushed a child out of the way so Jewrno and Bruno wouldnt harm anyone else in the battle, then Jewrno noticed Bruno's good deed. Jewrno then said: "wait man, we don't need to fight nigga, you a good man i saw what you did for that kid. Les be cewl ok bro? I may have killed yo guy but is ok?" Bruno then responded with: "I come from a fucking gang my nigga, a fucking mafia mate called Passione but the boss never reveals himself he just gives us orders faggot. But i must kill you mate!" Jewrno then responded with: "Yo We gun be friends okay bitch? BFF's!" Bruno shrugged and agreed like the little bowl haircut cunt ass bitch he is.

Bruno then said: "If you want to join our gang, then you must meet Obama to pass his test to truly become a member of Passione. But be warned this nigga is tough to the core." Jewrno then said: "I have a dream, and that dream is to become the first ever Jewish Gangstar BITCH!" Bruno then responded with: " but before we head to Obama's place we should head over to somewhere we can relax for now. How about a papa johns pizza place my nigga?!" So the two walked over to a papa johns to enjoy a fucking pizza for an hour or so. In that span of one hour, Bruno and Jewrno were talking about top 10 anime betrayals. Afterwards Bruno and Jewrno walk over to Obama's place which looks like a small house for a simple man. Bruno knocked on the front door. Obama then opens the door for the Two letting them both in. Obama then said to Bruno: "so is this guy a new recruit?" Bruno responded with: "Yea man" then Jewrno said: "I am Jewrno, Jewrno Jewvanna!" Obama gives Jewrno a good look and then said: "ok boy, to get into our little gang you must do a test to prove that we can trust you completely." **Stay Tuned for Chapter 2 in Jewjew's Penny picking Quest!**

 **-To Be Continued-**


	2. Chapter 2: The Flame!

MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA From the last time on Jewjew's Penny picking Quest, Jewrno our new protagonist has a dream to become a Gangstar, but after his quarrel with Bruno Bootylati Jewrno convinced him to join up with his gang Passione. Previously hunted down by Bruno from the death of Leaky Dick Richard and his stand Grave digger, Bruno was assigned a mission to kill Jewrno but in the end, they became buddies,BFF's. Then after Bruno said to Jewrno that he must pass a test to gain the trust of the gang members to join Passione. Will Jewrno pass Obama's test?

Continuing on from Obama's house he said: "in order to join our little gang boi, you must take this lighter and keep it lit for 24 hours straight you fucking cunt!" *then Obama proceeded to light the lighter and handed to Jewrno. Jewrno then said: "I wont disappoint nigga!" Then shorty after Jewrno went out in the streets to try his best to keep the lighter LIT mate. Jewrno then did his absolute best to hide the lighter from strong winds avoid the flame from getting extinguished. So after awhile Jewrno already had trouble keeping the flame lit. Jewrno wondered if he would be able to really keep up the flame.

After 10 hours of keeping up with the flame Jewrno still was doing his best to keep the flame away from water, strong winds, and other hazards that could potentially extinguish the flame. Then suddenly a fucking little boy runs past Jewrno extinguishing the flame. Then Jewrno starts to panic like a fucking moron. Then shortly after a flash of light shoots over the kid and decapitates that child, As Jewrno screams in confusion. Then suddenly the flash of light actually appeared to be a stand. Most likely a remotely used stand triggered from the flame extinguishing. The stand enveloped with light spoke saying: "JEWRNO GIOVANNA YOU HAVE EXTINGUISHED THE FLAME, YOU WILL DIE BY STANDO WHITE SABBATH!"

Jewrno then activated his stand Copper Experience to defend himself. Jewrno then said: "OK COPPER EXPERIENCE! SICK EM NIGGA FUCKING ASS WANKING BABY PUNCHING, CUM LICKING CUMQUAT!" Then Copper Experience then proceeded to punch that fucker White Sabbath to smithereens while saying: "MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA NIGGA!" Then suddenly Jewrno then noticed all his punches missed White Sabbath, and noticed he was gone from sight. Jewrno then looked around and suddenly from the light White Sabbaths fist materializes from the light and punched Jewrno in the face into the ground.

Jewrno then shouted: "What the actual fuck are these hacks. THIS AINT FUCKING FAIR MAMAMIAAAAAAA! PASTA PEPPERONI RAVIOLI! His stand probably can travel through light?!" Then White Sabbath fully materialized infront of Jewrno and Jewrno shouted: "DO IT NOW COPPER EXPERIENCE!" Then Copper Experience then again started to punch White Sabbath once again shouting: "MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA! NIGGERZ!" Then again Copper Experience's punches didn't land a hit. Only for Except one punch on the face, which Copper Experience blew in a shadow. From that gave Jewrno a new idea!" Jewrno then opened up his umbrella to cast a shadow over him, then White Sabbath said: "WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOIN IT AINT RAINING, WHAT ARE YOU GAY?!"

"Jewrno then responded with: "Naw i'm a Jew!" White Sabbath then shouted: "NANI!" Jewjew then proceeded to place the umbrella over White Sabbath to keep it in place For one final trashing by Copper Experience and with a mighty shout: "MUDA MUDA A MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDAMUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA FUCKING NIGGER!" Then BOOM finally Copper Experience got a good thrashing on White Sabbath now crying on the floor like a little bitch of a stando. Then White Sabbath shouted: "FUCK DUDE FINE YOU PASS THE TEST, YOU CAN JOIN THE FUCKING GANG ALREADY! Meet my at my place in an hour."

So Jewrno did his own shit for about an hour like Jacking off his little jew meat to pasta porn for that hour and walked to Obama's place where Obama and Bruno were waiting.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to the gang, Jewrno

Last time on Jewjew's penny picking quest Copper Dust, Jewrno Jewrvanna underwent with his test to become worthy of joining Passione. Jewrno's test was to keep a lighter lit for 24 hours. But things went out of hand when he failed. A new Stand was introduced which was, White Sabbath. But in the end Jewrno remained victorious by using shade as White Sabbath's weakness to beat the literal shit out of it with lines and lines of MUDA's. Now this story continues at Obama's place.

After that one hour wait, Jewrno went over to Obama's place where Obama and Bruno were where they were both waiting. Obama was dead on his couch from Jewrno pulverizing his stand. Then Bruno said with a energetic tone: "You made it, you're in the team nigga! Time to meet the gang." Jewrno then said: "OOOH YEAH, I POPPED THAT NIGGA'S CAP TO SMITHEREENS!" So after all that shit, Jewrno and Bruno went over to Passione's headquarters where the other members of Bruno's squad resided in. When Jewrno and Bruno entered, Jewrno got a solid grasp of everyone in the room. Bruno then said to Jewrno: "these are you're gang members nigga. theres..uhh Pistachio..and that guy...mister Mista, that nigga hates the number 4 for some shit reason. And that other nigga is...poogo...and over there is another nigga and he is...uhh Narancia.. and thats bout it nigga."

Then suddenly Pistachio took the tea cup from the table and put it under the table close to his fucking dick. But that's not all the nigga zips open his pants and pisses into the tea cup and sets it on the table in front of Jewrno for him to drink. Then Pistachio said: "Drink up, it's on the house nigga think of it as a welcoming gift." Jewrno picked up the tea cup containing the piss and observed it knowing it was fucking piss. Then Pistachio said: "WUTS WRONG NIGGA, YOU BREAK MEH TINY GANG HEART YOU NO DRINK UP?" Then Poogo said: "Is this nigga gunna actually do it?" Without hesitation Jewrno chugged down the entire cup of fucking piss and it was fucking metal my dude. Like what the fuck, you actually have to be genuinely autistic to drink piss from your own will.

Narancia then shouted saying: "EWWW THIS NIGGA ACTUALLY DID IT AND DRANK THAT PISS, THIS GUY IS METAL, HIP AND COOL!" Bruno then replied with: "that's impossible!" But Jewrno opens his mouth revealing that he transformed his teeth into sponge-bob to absorb the PISS. Mista then said: "WOA MAN THAT A SICK ABILITY!" Pistachio then also replied with: "Wow nigga, i admit, you a cool nigga welcome to our gang."

Then suddenly Bruno gets a message from the boss saying: "I have a special mission for your squad, bring my cat, Cali to me do this and i will give you the big moneys." Then everyone's expression lit up after Bruno told the gang everything about the boss said. So there mission was to simply get the boss's cat, Cali to the boss. So then the Jew Gang waited until Cali arrived. They waited for like 2 hours, and in that time period Jewrno was drinking more piss impressing everyone else.

Then Cali finally arrived, and Bruno gave the cat a welcome saying: "HELLO NIGGA!" Cali responded: "you simpletons never cease to amaze me of how impudent you all are." Jewrno then was surprised was how that cat was able to talk and said: "THE CAWT FUCKING TALKED WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS HAPPENING!?" Bruno then said: "the boss gave me a map to his location which is in Venice. We travel there on boat, we depart first thing tomorrow my niggers!" Cali then said: "i shall meet with my nigga!"

So then One day passes and the Gang is at the dock ready to depart to Venice, everyone gets on the boat ready to set sail. Then about five minutes later the boat was on its way to Venice in a few days. After the gang departed Narancia takes out a boombox and plays Jojo's Golden Wind opening from it. The Boombox then suddenly blasts: "FIGHTING GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLD!" From the majestic music conjured up by a God named Araki Narancia, Poogo and Mister Mista started doing some retarted looking dance. Pistachio then said: "what the fuck are they doing, we are on an important mission and these two and listening to FIGHTING GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLD in a time like this!?"

Cali the cat responded with: "you simpletons, your mission is to protect me and get me to my owner, who is the fucking boss of your gang!" Meanwhile Mista started to shoot up a window like a fucking autistic idiot saying: "I FUCKING HATE WINDOWS!" Jewrno then replied back to Mista saying: "STOP SHOOTING THE FUCKING WINDOWS YOU DIPSHIT!"Mista then reciprocated back to Jewrno shouting: "THERE IS FUCKING FOUR WINDOWS ON EACH SIDE YOU FUCKING HERETIC!"

Then suddenly the gang started to hear strange sounds within the boat, Bruno then said: "Yo, something aint right here, something is fishy.." "Mista then replied back to Mista saying: "You sure it isn't the fucking ocean, we are on a FUCKING BOAT!" Then right after Mista made that retarded remark, Mista started hearing the sounds as well. Cali then shouted: "YOU FUCKING IDIOTS THIS IS A WORK OF AN ENEMY STAND!" Then after Narancia points to a cup on the ground and then said: "Was that always there?!" Bruno got close to the cup and inspected it. Then suddenly an arm emerges from the cup Punching Bruno away. Jewrno then said: IT IS AN ENEMY STAND!" Bruno then said to everyone: "oh yeah, forgot to say this, but since we have the boss's ca on our side, other's from Passione will be on our tail to get the cat to get closer to the Boss." The arm then returns back into the cup, then transforms into a humanoid stand with lizard like features. The enemy stand spoke and said: "This is the power of my stand HIDE AND SEEK!" **Stay tuned for Chapter 4 of Jewjew Part 2**

 **-To be Continued-**


	4. Chapter 4: Hide and Seek

Last time on Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest Part 2: Copper Dust, Jewrno had finally met the rest of his gang-mates. Bruno, Pistachio, Narancia, Poogo, and Mista. With the assistance of Cali, the boss's cat. After Bruno recruiting Jewrno to his squad, they had already obtained an important mission from the Boss to get to Venice to deliver his cat to him. But the biggest surprise was that Cali could actually talk like a human being. Then when the Jew Gang set sail to Venice they were greeted by a unwelcoming visitor, a stand called Hide and Seek. Now the story continues off with the encounter of the stand in it's true state.

Continuing off from the last chapter, the lizard like stand revealed itself to be called Hide and Seek. Then Bruno looked away for a second, when he turned back the stand was gone and he started to get worried. Narancia then said: "NIGGA WHERE DID IT GO?!" The other Gang members looks around the boat looking for the stand then Jewrno made a theory about how the stand worked saying: "It could have disguised as something else!" Bruno then gasped and then said: "huh, i never thought of that till now, i feel autistic like when i fucked my sister and thought it was my mother." Pistachio then said: "nigga, what the FUCK!"

Then suddenly Hide and Seek's arm emerges from the floor and punches Mista in the balls, making him shriek like a little bitch. Mista then shouted like a little bitch saying: "WHAT THE FUCK, YOU CANT JUST PUNCH ANOTHER MANS GENITALS!" Mista then shot at the ground and actually hit the enemy stand. Jewrno then shouted at Mister Mista saying: "YO NIGGA NICEU NICEEU MISTA CHAN~!" When everyone was occupied with looking at Mista, Hide and Seek grabed onto Bruno and then it put its hand on Bruno's mouth to avoid any noise. Then Hide and Seek merged into the ground along with Bruno sending him onto a unknown part of the ship unconscious, then the stand Hide and Seek transformed into Bruno and returned to the place where the real Bruno was. After all that the Gang looked back and, Naraccia then the Bruno: "YO BRUNO WHERE IS THAT BASTARD!?" Bruno then responded with: "oh, i don't know." Then Jewrno then shouted at Bruno saying: "USE YOUR ZIPPERMAN TO FIND THE DAMN NIGGA MAN!" Bruno then started to sweat, not being able to use Zipper Man he decided to make up an excuse to dodge the sticky situation saying: "ummm, my stando wont work in this case!" Then Jewrno shouted at Bruno and said: "ACTIVATE YO STAND NIGGER! DO IT OR ELSE I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" The fake Bruno then thought to himself that Jewrno suspects that Bruno isn't what he seems. Now he notices that the fake Bruno is the one in a sticky situation.

Then suddenly the real bruno runs up to the dock of the boat looking exhausted with his Zipper Man activated. Mista then shouted: "Then, that other guy must be the enemy stand! so it can disguise itself as people too?!" The fake Bruno then transformed back into Hide and Seek for everyone to see. Narancia then said: "NIGGAS, ITS THE ENEMY STAND!" Bruno then shouted: "nigga you try to impersonate me?! I IS GUNNA RIP YOUR LITTLE DICK OFF AND FEED IT TOO MY DOG DANNY!" Bruno then used his Zipperman to beat the shit outa Hide and Seek. While Zipper man is punching the shit out of that little shit zipper man repetitively said: ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI Arrivederci!" From those sexy punches Bruno obliterated that stand, also killing the stand user in the process which was in the bathroom busting a nut. -Tune in for Chapter 5 of Jewjew's penny picking quest!-

 **-To be Continued-**


	5. Chapter 5: Sex Pistols Versus The Chain

On the last time of Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest part 2: Copper Dust, Jewrno and the others have finally defeated the enemy stand within the boat which was Hide and Seek. After disguising itself as Bruno was his only mistake, because he could not summon Zipper Man like the real Bruno which lead to the great shining defeat of the enemy stand Hide and Seek. Now the story continues with the gang onward to Venice to deliver the boss's cat Cali to the Boss for a unknown reason. How will this story take on from here, tune in for this action packed chapter of Jewjew's Penny picking Quest!

Continuing from the last battle, Poogo then throws the dead enemy stand user off the boat like a little bitch. Cali then said: "I guess you simpletons can fight after all it seems." Mister Mista then replied back to Cali saying: "EY NIGGA YOU JUST A CAWT!" Bruno then announced to everyone saying: "We have approximately 6 hours until we reach Venice niggas!"

Finally 6 hours pass and the Jew gang arrive at Venice safely, but then Bruno speaks out for another announcement saying: "OK guys, now from here we take a train to where the boss is to deliver Cali to get our reward!" From Bruno's announcement the rest of the gang seem to look excited to get the reward and hoping it's something big like over 10 million dollars. After awhile the Jew Gang board onto a train to head to where the boss is, but it's gunna take some time to get there. From two seats behind the Jew gang two suspicious men look over to Bruno and the others. One of the men said to the other saying: "nigga, thats Bootylati at his gang, the boss gave them that super cool mission. So if we kill them and deliver that fucking cat ourselfs then we can get that reward!" The other man responded with: "nigga, that's genius. Bruno may have more subordinates, but our stands can compensate for all that shit.

After a bit Mista said: "nigga i gatta take a piss!" Mista then got up to another cart to find the bathroom, then one of the two suspicious individuals follow Mista. Then the suspicious man stood in-front of Mista menacingly, Mista then said: "What you want nigga?" The suspicious man revealed himself saying: "Boy i know you're in Passione, serving under Bruno for that delivery bonus money! That shit is gunna be mine! For I am Mac, Mac Donald. My buddy and I will get that money now, i will use my stand ZA CHAIN to dispose of you runts...ZA CHAIN!"

Then suddenly a strong chain shoots into Mista's Vain from where Mac is. Mista then said: "THE HELL?! THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT?! DON'T TELL ME THIS NO HENTAI!" Mac then said: "My stand The Chain will soon reach your heart to kill you, struggle all you fucking want you piss pants fuck nugger ass wanker!" Then chain inside of Mista suddenly got more deeper, intensifying the pain further. Mista then shouted: "Nigga, it's getting further in..I gatta think of something quick! If i can't think of anything now, I'm gunna die here!...Only my stand can save me now SeX pistols!"

Mista then activated his stand Sex pistols and, 5 tiny bullet looking robot guys appear with a number engraved on there heads as 1,2,3,5,6. And yes there is no four because that nigga Mista hates the number four. Mista then took out a revolver as Sex pistols re-loaded the chamber for him. Mista then said to Mac: "I'm gunna end yo ass here and now and your fucking chain! SEX PISTOLS FUCK EM UP!" Mista then shot up to two bullets at random dirctions as Sex pistols guide the bullets by knocking them to each-other to the target. But before they got too close to Mac two other chains appeared to catch two bullets in mid-air. Mac then said: "Nigga, my stand The Chain is UN-beatable. Your stand power is Futile NIGGA!

Then Mista shouted: NOW SEX PISTOLS!" Then suddenly a third bullet hits Mac in the foot making him fall over saying: "SHIT, YOU HAD A THIRD BULLET MISTER MISTA?! Mista then replied with: "INDEED NIGGA, I AM PREPARED FOR ANYTHING YOU THROW AT ME YOU SHIT FACED COCK EATING GAYLORD!...NOW TIME FOR THE FINISHING BLOW NIGGA SEE YOU IN HELL!" After Mista said that two other bullets hurl over at Mac Donald going through his head killing him and from that, the chain within Mista disappears.

After the fight, Mista ran over to the bathroom to take a long piss, then returned to the Jew Gang. After returning to the Jew gang Mista explained to everyone what happened when he was gone saying: "niggas, before I took a piss some other guy named Mac Donald, a fellow member from Passione tried to kill me and wanted to kill you guys too so they could deliver Cali! The guy also said that he was also with one more other guy, so we gatta find this nigga fast before we all get wrecked!"

Bruno then said: "interesting, finally you finally have a good fucking report for once nigga, okay gang our first priority for now is to find this other stand user and kill him to ensure our safety for Cali's delivery to the boss!" Narancia then said: "What what the other stand you faced Mista?!" Mista then responded with: "It was a stand called The Chain it was weak as fuck though, but we shouldn't underestimate the second user here." Jewrno then said: "But the question is, does the other user know that his comrade is dead, and that now he or she has to attempt to kill us all alone? Muda Muda Muda!" -Tune in For chapter 6 of Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest Part 2: Copper Dust.

 **-To Be Continued-**


	6. Chapter 6: The Champion

Previously on Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest, Finally the Jew gang got off that fucking boat. Also Mista had encountered an enemy stand called the Chain and the user, Mac Donald claimed he came with a friend. So now the Jew gang is now investigating of who is this other stand user and Mistas stand was finally revealed as Sex Pistols. From the death of Mac Donald, how will his partner get rid of the Jew Gang now? Tune in further to what happens in this chapter of Jewjews Penny Picking Quest Part 2: Copper Dust. The story now continues off from what happened before.

The other suspicious man got up from his seat and went to where Mac Donald headed to, to see if everything was okay. But all he saw was his comrades dead corpse laying on the floor. The suspicious man then said: "Those Jew gang faggots, they killed Mac...that Mista was responsible for this. I know of it he was the only one separated from the rest of there retarded group! Do not worry Mac.. I will still retrieve that Cat to get that bonus money, with my stand The Champion I will kill those filthy niggers and cremate them into ash!"

From where the Jew Gang is, Bruno then said: "Okay niggas, that other stand user must have noticed about the disappearance of his comrade by now. So the other stand user must be where the fight between Mista and Mac Donald are! But we go as a group, we don't know how powerful this stand user it. Mista, you may have defeated Mac Donald but you could have died back there, so this time we can out number this stand user to ensure our safety!" Poogo then said: "also if there are no people in the cart this stand user is in, I can use my stand Gas Panic to take down the enemy in an instant! Jewrno then responded to Poogo saying: "C-Can your stand really do that shit?!"

Bruno then said: "Okay now, Mista lead us the way! And Poogo, once we find this stand user, use your Gas Panic if there isn't anyone else in the cart!" Then after all that shit, Mista lead the Jew gang to where he fought Mac Donald and his stand The Chain. Poogo then entered the cart alone to check if the coast was clear and noticed the other suspicious man beside Mac Donald's dead corpse. The suspicious man then said: "Poogo.. How dare you scums kill Mac Donald. But no matter my stand is far more superior then his measly futile chain!" Poogo then said: "wait, then you must be that other enemy stand user, go Gas Panic!" Poogo's stand Gas Panic appeared behind Poogo as it sprayed its poisonous gas around the cart they were in as he noticed no one else was there, so it was clear to do so. Poogo then said: "THIS FIGHT IS ALREADY OVER, THE ONE BEING GASSED WILL BE YOU!" Then as the gas cleared up, the suspicious man still standing not harmed at all. Bruno then said: "impossible, he can't avoid Gas Panic's attack! The hell is this guys stand anyway! Okay gang were going in as well!" Then the rest of the Jew gang entered to help out Poogo. Narancia then said: "It's okay nigga, we got ya covered!"

The suspicious man then revealed saying: "My name is, Moe, Moe Lester! And my stand is THE CHAMPION, and if you did not notice i have already activated it's ability. From The Champion i receive infinite luck! THE BATTLE IN THIS ROUND WILL BE IN MY FAVOR, JEW GANG!" Then Moe's stand The Champion appeared behind him as a buff ass humanoid stando with an axe with chains revolving around it. Moe then said: "These are the chains of fate! My pure infinite luck!"

Jewrno then said: "LUCKY MY ASS, IM GUNNA SICK YA WITH MY COPPER EXPERIENCE!" Copper experience then appeared and attempted to punch Moe Lester repetitively saying: MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDAMUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA.

But in the end all of Copper Experience's punches missed Moe, Jewrno then shouted: "WHAT? IMPOSSIBLE MY PUNCHES ARE ACCURATE, THEY CAN'T BE THIS OFF! I'M GUNA KILL YOU NIGGA!" Moe then said: "ITS FUTILE YOU CANT KILL M-" Right before Moe could finish his sentence, Copper Experience started to punch him repetitively once again saying: MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDAMUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA."

This time the punches went through killing Moe in bloody murder, then Jewrno said: "i guess his luck powers don't work, while he's talking." Bruno then said to Jewrno: "Well done Jewrno, now we can enjoy the rest of this train ride in piece." Bruno then threw the two corpses out of the train. After all that the Jew gang returned to there seats to enjoy the rest of the train ride. Cali then said: "You really are a bizarre gang." -Tune in for chapter 7 of Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest Part 2: Copper Dust!-

 **-To Be Continued-**


	7. Chapter 7: Betrayal and Loss

Last time on Jewjew's Penny picking Quest, The Jew Gang handled the situation with the two enemy stand users in the train. Defeating The Champion and The Chain. What other enemy stands will the Jew Gang encounter now, Now the gang can deliver Cali to the boss. Tune in for this new special chapter of Jewjew!

Continuing off the last chapter, The Jew gang had now only one hour until they reached Venice. One hour Finally passes and the Jew Gang exit the train. Then Cali said: "Finally nigga's you can take me to my master." Bruno then replied to Cali saying: "Yeah nigga, we better skedaddle ska doodle!..but Only I can enter the Boss' office, i will return shortly my niggas." So then Bruno took Cali across the street into the boss' office, on their way they went on a fancy elevator waiting to get off. Cali then said: What if he dun giv me treats?" Then Bruno responded to Cali saying: "eh fuck you man," The elevator opens with the boss sitting on a chair then he spoke saying: "Bruno Bootylatti I thank you for bringing my pussi to meh. HAND IT OVER NIGGA!" Bruno then said: OKOK HAVE IT, FUUUCK!"

Bruno then handed over Cali to the Boss. Thee boss Summoned his stand ready to kill the nigga, but Bruno decided to counter the attack with his Zipper Man. The boss then said: "BRUNO THE FUCK YOU DOING? I'l Bust yo caps!" Bruno then said: "I will protec kitty cat! With my stando power ZIPPER MAN!" The boss then said: "Iv'e made you do this mission so i can kill my cat, if my cat would spill any info about me..I will have to eradicate everyone in in your fucking squad you twat!"

Bruno then said: "JESUS CHRIST NIGGA! But no KitCat killing in my house you thieving little nigger." The boss still clouded in shadows it was impossible to see his face, SUDDENLY, from the darkness a Angery looking red nigga it even had a head on it's fucking head like WTF. The Boss then shouted at Bruno saying: "Nigga THis is my KING CRIMSON, DIE BRUNO BOOTYLATTI!" King Crimson get Fucking punched through Bruno's chest like a fucking doughnut leaving him to bleed out. The boss then escaped shortly after, after the boss escaped Jewrno and the others came in to where Bruno was to see if we was okidoki. Jewrno then used this stand power Copper Experience to heal Bruno nigga san. Moments later he woke up saying: "NIGGA, I THOT I WAS DEAD!..But Starting today gang, I am planning to DISOBEY THE BOSS AND BETRAY THE NIGGA!..LIKE WHAT KIND OF NIGGA WOULD KILLA CAT?!" Everyone else nodded along in a understanding manor exept Poogo. Pogo then said: "BETRAYING THE BOSS, FUCK THAT SHIT! YEEEEEEEEEEEEET NIGGAZ I AM OUT OF THIS GANG!" Shortly after Poogo ran away and never came back like an autistic nigga playing basketball, but in reality was really fucking a dog on the street. Pistachio then said: "well Poogo is gone forever now. What now?" Bruno then responded back and said: "WE GUNNA STOP DE BOSSE." Suddenly everyone else's faced were in shock, Narancia then said: "does the boss have a stand?!" Bruno then replied back to Narancia saying: "it's name is King Crimson, that's all i know about it my niggas, Now we have to stop de bosse because he is a cat killing nigga faggot."

Jewrno then said to Bruno: "So what do we do now Bruno, since we now betrayed the gang." Bruno then replied to Jewrno saying: "nigga, do not fret, more enemy stand users may attack...more than before. It wont be easy, but to defeat the boss we need to know how his stando power works! HOW DOES KING CRIMSON WORK?!"

Only in a span of 48 hours the news about Bruno Bootilatti and his squad betraying Passione has come to the public within the gang of Passione. More enemy stands users from Passione will be out for the kill for Bruno and his gang. Now the gang is hiding within a park and suddenly Bruno gets a message from a anonymous user stating: "Hello, i heard you are planning to take down Passione's boss, i fucking know this nigga's identlty. The boss's true motives are to get his hands on the beatle stand arrow, to turn his stand into something out of this fucking world. I too have the arrow he is looking for. I request for you to come to Rome, I will explain everything else once you and your gang arrive. -P.P" Bruno then shouted and said: "NIGGAS WE GATTTA BREAKTHROUGH WE GOIN TO ROME NIGGAAAAS! We gunna take a plane instead on our way to the airport we may encounter some enemy stand users.

Bruno and the gang then walked to there nearest bus stop to get to the airport but then a tall looking mechanical stando grabs Bruno's head, and then he suddenly gets a flashback of him sucking off his uncle's dick for money to buy tickets to Magic mike XXL. Bruno just screamed like a little pissshit saying: "NOOO PLEASE ITS FUCKING CRUSTY. IT FUCKING LOOKS LIKE A SWEATY FUCKING WORM NOOOO!" Jewrno and the rest looked over at Bruno in shock and disgust. Jewrno then looked around for the user but there was no one nearby, then Jewrno said: "Shit, we already have an enemy stand on our tail!" Mister Mista then replied back to Jewrno saying: "what the fuck does this stand do? make people fucking retarded. You can't be possibly more retarded than some autistic kid showing his dick to the world!" "Pistachio then said: "GET AWAY FROM THE STAND, IT COULD BE FUCKING DANGEROUS YOU FUCKING DONKEY RAPING SHIT EATING ASS WANKING CHILD MOLESTING XENOMORPH!" Then from the shadows a tall blonde male approches Jewrno and the rest of the gang saying: "My name is Jake Paul, This is the power of my stand [ITS EVERYDAY BRO}"

To be Continued-

Stay tuned for Jewjew chapter 8!


	8. Chapter 8: Its Everyday Bro!

Last time on Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest, Bruno's squad has done an unforgivable act that cannot be reversed. Betraying Passione because of a fucking cat. Also the boss's stand was finally revealed to be called King Crimson, but it's abilities remain to be unknown for now Also, that nigga Poogo is gone forever, yeah that happened. Around two full days after betraying Passione, Bruno got a message from an anonymous user labeled as P.P which he said to meet him in Rome, which he has the secret of the true stand arrow, different from the one used in Penni is Unpick-able. Currently, on the way to the bus stop, Jewrno and his gang encounter an enemy stand user Jake Paul and his stand [Its Everyday Bro.] How will the Jew gang get out of this little predicament of facing off against a powerful stand user known as Jake Paul.

Continuing off from the previous chapter. Bruno looked over to the stand after returning back to normal, Bruno then said: "WAS THAT YOUR ABILITY?" Jake Paul then replied back to Bruno saying: "Bruno Bootylatti you fool, this isn't even my stand ability, your just a fucking retard!" As Jake Paul said all this Bruno was using his cum to sanitize his hands. Bruno then said: You are the fool, My Zipper man will beat the shit out of you. ZIPPER MAN!" Zipper man appeared and started to punch the shit out of Jake Paul repeatedly saying: "ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARIGATO MY NIGGA!"

After Zipperman punched the shit out of Jake Paul, he was fine, without a scratch, it seems that his stand somehow deflected the punches. Then a after image of Zipperman appeared in-front of Bruno, it seemed it was made out of thin air then started to punch Bruno the same way saying: "ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARIGATO MY NIGGA!"

Bruno then flew back and was smashed into a pole, Jewrno then said: "What the hell, he made a copy of Zipperman out of thin air when he attacked...wait it was like his stand absorbed the attack and deflected it back to Bruno!" Jake paul then applauded slowly then said: "Well done, you discovered the true power of my stand Its Everyday Bro. But it will serve you nothing you simpletons! Knowing my ability will not be enough to defeat I Jake Paul!"Cali then said: "Meow bitch, stand out of my way, I will take care of this trash, now witness the power of my stand!" Mister Mista then interrupted Cali by saying: "WHAT THE FUCK, A FUCKING CAWT WITH A STAND POWER?! NANII!?" Cali then responded back to Mister Mista by saying: "And how does a fucking retard like you wield a stand, A TALKING CAT HUH? TAKE A FUCKING CLUE..well onto the important matter, My stand [The Lion Sleeps Tonight]. Cali's stand then appeared behind him, it looked like a humanoid doll meshed up with flesh like components, it looked truly menacing! Jake Paul then said: "N-Nani, your that fucking cat the boss is after, but his orders were to kill you all and the cat, I don't care that you fucking cat have a stand, a human like I will remain superior to you traitors!"

Cali then responded with: "Fool, you have no fucking idea what you are dealing with mate. My stand [The Lion Sleeps Tonight] Will literally fucking tear you a new one, lets go you fucking wank stain watermelon eating nigga!" Then The Lion Sleeps Tonight started to punch Its Everyday Bro repeatedly saying: "WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH

Like before all the punches were absorbed, Jake Paul then said: "FOOL YOU ALL ARE FUCKING IDIOTS!" Right after a after image of The Lion Sleeps Tonight appears infront of Cali then tries to punch Cali like how he did to Jake Paul. But suddenly a reflective surface from the sun acted as a portal to a piece of a mirror infront of him which instead of the punches going at Cali, They were going at Jake instead. Jake then said: "IMPOSSIBLE, DEFEATED BY A FUCKING LITERAL PUSSY! The Afterimage then attacked Jake Paul instead saying: "WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH."

From those devastating blows, Jake Paul was dead, now the Jew gang can continue on there way to the airport to get to Rome. Jewrno then said: Wow, that's one cool fucking pussy cat."

Will the Jew gang encounter more dangerous foes on there travels to Rome? Stay tuned For Chapter 8 of Jewjew!

To be Continued-


	9. Chapter 9: Radio Ga-Ga

Last time in Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest, The jew crew had finally defeated the enemy stand user Jake Paul and his stand, [Its Everyday Bro]. Cali's stand was then finally shown for the first time which was, {The Lion Sleeps Tonight]. The Jew crew continue their travels to Rome to meet this mysterious person labeled as "P.P". What other wacky and bizarre events await our Jew crew? Stay tuned for this chapter.

Continuing off from the fucking bus stop Jewrno then said: "oh looky here comes a bus now." The Jew crew then hopped into the bus heading for the airport to fly to Rome. After their short bus ride, they finally make it to the airport. After a bit the Jew gang gets in a plane heading for Rome. A few hours later, the gang arrive at Rome and now, to find this P.P person. From the message apparently this individual can stop the boss and wields a stand arrow, But now The boss is in pursuit to obtain the arrow first before Jewrno and his gang arrive. The Jew Gang then decided to look around for this P.P guy. So then the Jew Crew decided to split up with: Pistachio, Narancia,Mista/Jewrno, Bruno, Cali. Those are the 2 groups who are now deciding to split up to look for P.P and the power of the beetle stand arrow, which can evolve a stand to greater heights.

Afterwards, the two groups walks in different directions to find P.P, but they all know, the boss is also out to find P.P. So now they must hurry before that Cat killing fuck wins and achieves the dangerous power of the fucking stand arrow WRRYYY. In Bruno's groups, point in view they are still fucking searching but nothing. Not until a tall male figure blocks their path with a nice looking black leather jacket. The man then spoke and said: "Bruno..this is where your gang dies. I know you already know who i am..But I have never revealed my stand to such low experienced stand users. But because of the boss, I must do what I must. It looks like your gang split up, A wise choice...if it wasn't the case, you would all die here." Bruno then said: "Mercury, that is who you are, we will not die today...for this day i say NO U!"

At the moment Bruno said NO U, a small humanoid stand with a checkered pattern allover its body appeared in front of Bruno then started to punch him Repetitively saying: "BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!" From those fucking punches Bruno flew back to the ground severely hurt. Mista then said: "W-what, it's so tiny but so powerful! What the fuck..and it traveled so fast!" Mercury then replied to Mista saying: "This is the power of me stand. [Radio Ga-Ga]. With this stand. It will be impossible..FUTILE for you and your gang to try to kill I Mercury!" Jewrno then started to run towards Murcury to get a solid hit in, but Radio Ga-Ga appeared beneath Jewrno's foot and punched him in the fucking balls. Then Jewrno fell onto the ground crying like a little bitch shouting: "MY LITTLE ITALIAN JEWISH PENNNIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Mercury then looked down on Jewrno and laughed saying: "Like i said, no other power can rival my [Radio Ga-Ga]. Be Crushed and be Killed..TRRRAITORRRS!" Cali then said: I may have an idea.. If this doesn't work we are fucked!..[Loin Sleeps Tonight]." Cali then summons his stand and uses it to punch a reflective surface on his colar saying: WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH WIMOWEH." Then the punches reflected off from a reflective surface behind giving Murcry all those tasty punching BABYY sending that nigga to kingdom come.

Mercury on the ground like a bitch then said: "S-shit, i got too cocky.. i didn't know the cat had a stand though." Bruno then started to run towards Mercury with his Zipperman but Radio Ga-Ga appeared beneath Bruno's feet then started to punch him repeatedly saying: "ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT N.I.G.G.E.R!" While Radio Ga-Ga was punching the fuck out of Bruno, Jewrno ran in front of Mercury with his Copper Experience. Jewrno then said: It's over! Mercury! THIS IS FOR BRUNO!" Copper experience then punched the fuck out of Mercury repeatedly saying: "Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda

WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" From all those fatal blows, Mercury was blown into smithereens fucking dead. Jewrno then said: "...so his stand was able to travel through sound. when I took that step..Radio Ga-Ga instantly traveled to where the sound was...which was my footsteps.. and like yours Bruno.." Bruno then stood up looking very hurt then said: "WOW..well i hope the others are doing fine... we already encountered a enemy stand user. Pistachio, Narancia..Mista be careful.

Stay tuned for Chapter 10 of JewJew

-To be Continued


	10. Chapter 10: This is My Epitaph

Last time on Jewjew's Penny picking quest! Jewrno's team had already fought and killed an enemy stand user named Murcury with a dangerous stand named [Radio Ga-Ga]. Now the two groups continue to look for this P.P guy whatever it stands for. Jewrno and the gang must get to the stand arrow before the boss does! Today's chapter will be mainly focusing on Mista's team and how there are doing now. Bruno onlu hopes for the best for Mista and his team to come back safe, and to find the stand arrow! Stay tuned for this important chapter of Copper Dust, Godspeed to you reader for making it thus far into Jewjew's Penny picking Quest. You deserve a fucking cookie, wait two fucking cookies and a glass of chocolate milk.

Now from the perspective of Mista, Pistachio and Narancia, they are still searching for the P.P person to get info on that gay cat killing bastard. Mista then said: "Damn it, we can't let the boss get to P.P first! Narncia then replied back and said: "shit man! This is gunna be a pain in the asshole!" From a distance a a skinny male with somewhat long hair across the street said to some retarded fucking kid: "Ey, kid can I borrow that ice-cream of yours?" The kid then nods like a fucking piss shit. Then the skinny man took the ice-cream up to his ear like it was a fucking telephone and said: "RURURURURURURURURURURURURURURURURRURURURRURURURU... RUUURURURURURURURURURURURURURURURURURU...RURURURURURURURURURURURURURURURURU.! Hello? Boss? ELlo Boss cani habe stando powa PLASE!...Yes..Epitaph? You will give it to to...A am your bae boss? Am I your Beautifull Doppio? Yes YES i know. I promise I aint GAY! I feel loney without you BOSS WHY DID U LEBE MEH EY BOSS CANI HABE PIZZA PLZ?!..NANI? KIll those 3 across the street.. use Epitaph? Use it to kill them? Ok ok ok. I kill them with [Epitaph!].

Doppio then dropped the ice-cream and walked towards Mista's team with a more serious look on his face. Mista then said: "who the hell is this guy? The boss's lapdog or someshit? Whatever it is, I'm getting a bad feeling about this, Narancia Pistachio!" Doppio then stopped infront of Mista then said: "This is where you stop finding the arrow, It will be for the Boss, and Doppio will kill all 3 of you!" Before Narancia could even take out his Lil'Bomber, Doppio was behind Narancia holding a gun, and Narancia with 3 gun shot wounds to the head instantly killing Narancia. Pistachio then shouted in agony: "NARANCIIA NOO! IMPOSSIBLE, HOW I DIDn'T EVEN SEE THIS GUYS STAND AT ALL!..You bastard You will pay with your life..Plus tax!..Moody Blues!" Pistachio then summoned his Moody Blues to punch the fuck out of Doppio but once again Doppio appeared behind Pistachio and there was a huge ass hole where Pistachio's stomach was then he said: "..I'm a doughnut, fuck!..Mista.. Run.. You can't fight him alone, find Jewrno and the others..take this.. Mista.. find them.." Pistachio then gave Mista a piece of paper then fellover and died like a faggot. (RIP Pistachio, RIP Narancia.)

Mista then decided to run from Doppio, he fucking knew if he engaged in battle in anyway with the bastard he was gunna die on the spot. But Doppio followed behind him because he still had one more to kill, which was Mista, but he already knew that he was a pretty lucky guy his whole life.. But in this situation this will really test Mista's test to the brink. Mista then said while he was running: "I can't fall here now!, Pistachio is trusting me!..I have to avenge Pistachio and Narancia!..Damn it Sex Pistols!" Mista then shot 3 bullets at Doppio while running, with sex pistols guiding the bullets, but somehow they flashed behind Doppio so all the bullets headed into rocks instead. Mista then looked surprised, scared...now confused. But he knows he can't let his emotions get to him, if he lets up, He will die in vain. Mista then opens up the paper Pistachio gave it, it was the location where P.P was residing in waiting of Jewrno and the others. So now Mista has a larger reason to stay alive! Mista then said to himself:..you stole this from Doppio..didn't you Pistachio.. You sly fucking dog, i knew i could depend of you nigga! Even your last moments had meaning into them.. taking the literal map to P.P!"

Doppio then looked in his pockets to see that his map was stolen then said: "..No matter, I already memorized where he is!, I just have to tell the boss, and you all will lose, Game Over, My Epitaph reigns superior. For he is the true emperor!...The power I used..I power I have..THIS IS MY EPITAPH! RURURURURURURU!" Mista still running away from Doppio replied back saying: "Fucking Weirdo.. he might even be weirder than Bruno.." After a while Mista finally got Doppio out of his tail and successfully escaped from Doppio but from getting the truth costed Narancia and Pistachio...thier very lives.

Then after a bit Mista finally found the rest of the Jew gang shouting saying: "HEY HEY BRUNO CALI, JEWRNO!" Bruno and the others turned to Mista, Bruno then said to Mista: "Hey, Mista, where the fuck are Narancia and Pistachio?!..Where are they?!" Mista was silent for a moment, saddened himself for even thinking to say that they were dead to Bruno. Then Mista replied to Bruno saying: "..T-they both died in battle.. it wasn't in vain though... Here lies the map to P.P we can get to him with this!" Bruno then said: "..I see, may their souls rest in piece..lets go!" Right after then Gang made there way to where P.P was he was lurking in a Colosseum. A man in a wheerchair with artificial legs comes out and revealed himself to the gang. He was also holding the stand arrow it's him..P.P. P.P then said: "Hey guys, good to finally meet the Jew Gang. My name is Penis Parker...and I can tell you everything." ...[Tune in for the Next Jampacked Chapter of Jewjew's Penny picking Quest!]

-To be Continued.


	11. Chapter 11: Court of the Crimson King

Last time on Jewjew's penny picking quest. Mista's squad did not do very well when they encountered the Boss's Lapdog Doppio with his stand power [Epitaph.] Only Mista made it out alive, with Narancia and Pistachio dead Before Pistachio died he stole Doppio's map that lead to where P.P was but was then later discovered to be Penis Parker from Penni is Unpickable. Why Penis Parker? What lead him here and what business does he have with Passione? Tune in for this radical chapter of Jewjew's Penny picking Quest!

Continuing off in the Colosseum Bruno said to Penis Parker: "Y-your P.P...Penis Parker..oh i get it! But unfortunately two of our members were killed in our travels...please tell us everything..what you know about the boss." Penis Parker then said: "..This stand arrow I'm holding onto now, is your key to victory, if your Boss gets his hands on this there will be no hope.. For I have witnessed his ability firsthand..I've lost my legs because of that bastard and his King Crimson!..He left me in the rubble after taking my legs..and thought I would bleed out and die..But little did he know that I Penis Parker always stand back up!..oh wait..Well you know what I mean. About 20 years ago, I fared in a similar situation like you guys.. I was back in Moreo helping out to putting an end to a serial killer who had a dangerous stand.. But since we have the beetle stand arrow, one of you must stab yourself with this and attain the power of Requiem!"

But suddenly after, Doppio creepily walked into the Colosseum, Doppio was one staircase away from Penis Parker, but when he walked up the stairs he took off his sweater over his head then changing his appearance. Now looking more buff and long pink hair with fucking black dot patterns. Penis Parker looked shocked then said: "Y-You're Davalo!..it's been ten fucking years Davalo!..Bruno, everyone, This is the guy you're looking for.. Davalo is the Boss of Passione!" Mista then said: W-what the fuck:..so that means...I fought the boss already? He was disguised as another person!?" Davalo then stopped in the middle of the staircase and shouted at Penis Parker saying: "Penis Parker, Give me the Beetle Arrow, or else I will kill you! You may helped with Putting an end to Shari Dinkleburg, But I remain the superior stand user. The emperor is I Davalo!" Davalo then ran up the stairs to where Penis Parker was, But Bruno came to the rescue and summoned his stand Zipperman to punch Davalo repeatedly saying: "ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARIGATO NIGGER!"

Davalo was then blown back by Zipperman's punch rush attack and didn't have too much time to react. Davalo then said: "Bruno Bootilatti, you oppose me? You were one of my most loyal subordinates, now you betrayed all of Passione for personal gain? Since none of my subordinates could not do any shit, I will do this myself. Along with Cali." Penis Parker then said: "..It's been quite a while since I been in a group of stand users... Now kids, watch a stand user Veteran in action! PIZZA TIME!" Penis Parker then drew out his stand, but when he did Davalo ran towards Penis Parker, then he took the arrow out of his hands and stabbed Penis Parker in the fucking head killing that nigga. Jewrno then shouted: "NOOO PENIS PARKER!.. DAVALO! YOU BASTARD!" Davalo then said to Jewrno: "Fool, Now i have the power of the Beetle Stand Arrow, My King Crimson will attain Requiem itself...THERE IS NO CHANCE in hell that a fucking Jew like yourself can't Rival my King Crimson's power!" Jewjew then ran towards Davalo angrily then punched Davalo with his Copper Experience repeatedly saying: MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!"

But then, Jewrno noticed that Davalo was behind Jewrno, that none of his punches really hit him at all. Everyone looked shocked except for Mista, for he expirienced this already with Epitaph. Davalo then summoned his stand [King Crimson] and punched Jewrno into the ground harshly. Davalo then said: "The Emperor is I Davolo! You autistic fucking assholes will never cease to understand the power of my King Crimson..and my Epitaph. Then suddenly A tall humanoid stand which looks somewhat similar to Pizza Time snatches the Beetle Stand Arrow from Davalo. Something bizarre was going on, What is this new looking Pizza Time, and why did it take the stand arrow? If his stand is here, then is Penis Parker alive? But his body looks fucking lifeless and fucking dead. All these ominous questions will be answered in the next chapter of Jewjew's Penny picking quest/Part 2: Copper Dust. [Tune in for Chapter 12 of Jewjew's penny picking quest.]

-To Be Continued


	12. Chapter 12: Requiem Retaliation (Finale)

Las time on Jewjew's Penny Picking Quest, Oh boi this chapter is gunna jam packed with great shit. And again I applaud for those readers who stuck around till this point for the conclusion for Copper Dust. In the Last chapter Doppio was just the boss disguised as a frail idiot. Also the boss Davalo has killed Penis Parker with the stand arrow, but why is his stand still around.. but it doesn't really look like Pizza Time, it looked more grand..Is Penis Parker really gone? This chapter will conclude the battle between the Jew Gang and Davalo's King Crimson. Tune in for the Finale of Part 2: Copper Dust!

Continuing off from the last chapter, a different version of Pizza Time snatched the arrow away from Davalo giving the Jew Gang some hope. Mista then said: "W-wait, that must be a Requiem stand! Since Davalo pierced Penis Parker.. So he was worthy in wielding a Requiem stand after all!.. But then he must be alive right?..Bruno he must be alive is his stand became a requiem!" Davalo then said with anger: "W-what impossible, I swear I fucking killed Penis Parker!..wait I'm a fucking dumbass!..No matter, Epitaph see's all, I can see 10 seconds into the future and with King Crimson, I can chose to skip those 10 seconds. You dare try to overrun Passione? THE EMPEROR IS I DAVALO!" Suddenly Mista spoke again but he was in Cali's body and said: "W-what I'm Cali Now?! I-IS it from Pizza Time Requiem?!"

Suddenly a floating Pizza slice appears before everyone and said: "It is I, Penis Parker, Now my Pizza Time Requiem's new ability is to get the arrow away from you Davalo! It also switched all our souls around! You fool Davalo, It seems I still haven't gone rusty after 20 years!" Davalo then noticed He was in Jewrno's body and said: "W-what I-Im Jewrno Jewvana?! S-shit I can't activate my stand!" Bruno in Davalo's body then said: "Guys, it's me Bruno.. It seems that Pizza Time Requiem has switched our bodies.. now to see..who are you Davalo now?! Davalo is Jewrno's body then suddenly started to sweat in fear that Bruno might figure him out he was planning to kill each one, one by one quietly, Without summoning his King Crimson. Bruno In Davalo's body then walked up to Davalo in Jewrno's body then said:.. Are you Davalo?" Davalo in Jewrno's body then said: "N-No it's me Jewrno see? Look at me I'm a fucking Jew!" Bruno then licked his face then said: "This Taste, This is a taste of a LIAR LIAR PLANTS FOR HIRE! ZIPPER MAN!" Davalo in Jewnro's body then summoned his King Crimson and skipped the time when Bruno was going to punch Davalo.

Davalo in Jewrno's body then Rushed towards Penis Parker and fucking ate him, like the fucking pizza slice he was killing him. But before he truly died he said: "..Everyone..it's up to you, Finish what iv'e started..thank you all.. even you Jewske.. for taking me into the path of justice.." Suddenly Pizza Time Requiem faded away from reality and the stand arrow dropped to the ground and everyone's souls went back into place..but there one problem. Bruno then said: "...Jewrno, I was already dead, I can't return to a body that's dead. When I was fisted by Davalo back then.. that was when I died." Jewnro then said: N-NO Bootylatti! B-but your here now arn't you, I healed you!" Bruno then replied back to Jewrno saying:.. It was because of you Jewrno, you kept me goin.. now, i'ts all up to you buddy.. now show us all..that you can become a true Gangstar.. this is it kid.. defeat Davalo and achieve your dream..in being a Gangstar. It's up to you.. Jewrno..Goodbye." Everyone's souls was back to normal except for Bruno, for his soul went to the afterlife, he was in heaven with Penis Parker

Quickly after both Davalo and Jewrno both ran for the stand arrow. But lucky enough Jewrno was the one who claimed the arrow first then he said: "Everyone else is counting on me.. I will be the one to put you down.. Davalo!" Jewrno then stabbed himself with the stand arrow then this nigga started to have a glowing effect with Davalo surprised and scared. When his transformation was complete his stand was completely transformed Copper Expirience Requiem was thus born, Jewrno then said: "This is for..Narancia, Pistachio, Penis Parker..and you Bruno! [COPPER EXPERIENCE REQUIEM]. Davalo then tried to skip time, but Copper Experience requiem nullified it's ability from it's new requiem power. Davalo then said: I-Impossible I AM THE TRUE EMPEROR OF THIS WORLD HO DARE YOU TAKE THIS POWER FROM ME JEWRNO JEWVANA!" After he said that Copper Experience Requiem punched the fuck out of Davalo Repeatedly saying: Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Davalo was then blown into smithereens, but then Davalo woke up in a hospital. "Davalo then said: "W-what why am I here? J-Jewrno!" The doctor then fucking scoops out Davalo's brain with a scoop. Then Davalo wakes up in a playground then a fucking kid shoots a mistle launcher at him killing him. Then after He wakes up in a Prison then gets fucked to death by a big guy named Steve. Then Davalo woke up again in a field of flowers then said: "W-what is this..An infinte death cycle? Jewrno..It must be his Requeim! FUUUUUCK!..W..W-whats gunna happen now?.."

Back to Jewrno and the others. Cali then said: W-we did it..The boss is defeated..we beat Davalo.." Mista then said: FUCK YEAH! MAN, you finally did it Jewrno.. it's all over. Jewrno then said:.. Davalo will suffer forever..I can ensure that. Now this concludes our quest.." Cali then said: yup boi, lets so, Meow bitch. So now, 6 months later, Jewrno finally achieved his dreams in becoming the first Jewish Gangstar and became the new Boss of Passione running it better than that fucking Davalo.  
Thus we reach the end of Jewrno Jewvanna's quest. He had a dream, and achieved it.

 **The End**


End file.
